Views of a Fox
by Kyuubi no Yoko 116
Summary: Naruto is now Rokudaime Hokage, and there's someone who's watching his every move. This is my first fanfic, so no flaming please. I suck at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

Please let it be noted that this story was written in the Kyuubi's perspective. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame, you can if you want, but it would be appreciated if you didn't.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters therein.**

The Coronation

It was nearly 22 years ago when that Yondaime-teme sealed me within this gaki. I've got to say that, though I hate that Yondaime-teme, his son does intrigue me to no end. Sure, it allowed me to use my powers to take over the gaki's body a couple of times, which were fun mind you, but I still _hate_ him. Though, at the same time, I am grateful to him, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am right now, watching the gaki take over this pitiful village of Konoha.

And that is where I am now, at the gaki's side, listening to Tsunade-teme's speech. I can tell that the civilians of Konoha are still not quite used to seeing me out of that damned seal. They even have the gall to believe that all of the ANBU squads combined have the strength to defeat me. The only one here who does have that sort of power is the one I was sealed inside of for over 19 years. The gaki has grown on me, what can I say? After being sealed in a person's body for almost 20 years, you really get to know them.

I guess Tsunade-teme's nearing the end of her speech.

"And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce my successor, Uzumaki Naruto!" I'm not in the lease bit surprised that the entire village began to protest. They all probably think that I've "corrupted" him in some way. The only way I could have done that is by making him as powerful as he is now. I mean, if it weren't for my training the gaki, he never would have been able to bring that Uchiha-teme back. If anything, I actually helped the gaki in learning self-control, though not at the level that I was hoping for him to accomplish.

I watched as the gaki stood and slowly walked over towards Tsunade-teme. Though I'm no longer sealed within him, I can still tell what he's thinking, to a minor scale. And I could tell that he was going to be patient with the villagers.

Once things had quieted down, the gaki spoke, "I know most of you still resent me for what happened to the Yondaime, but you need to realize, I didn't choose this for myself. The Yondaime chose me to be the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Now-"

I was surprised the gaki wasn't cut-off sooner.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE JINCHURIKI! AND YET HERE WE CAN PLAINLY SEE THE CURSED FOX STANDING RIGHT THERE BEHIND YOU!" I was also surprised by the boldness of the statement.

"Yes, you're right, the Kyuubi is no longer sealed within me. That's because we struck a deal-"

There was a great amount of fussing about the fact that the gaki made ANY kind of deal with me, and there were plenty of accusations that I was mind-controlling the gaki. So I decided that I'd take to the podium.

As I approached the pedestal next to the gaki, many of the civilians suddenly backed away. Oh how I love to watch mortals squirm. "If I were controlling this gaki, none of you would even be alive right now."

That seemed to shut them up for a while.

After I walked back to my place, the gaki turned toward the crowd and bowed deeply, "Gomennasai. Kyuubi no Baka back there sometimes can't keep his mouth shut."

To say that I was insulted would be an understatement, but I let it go.

The gaki continued his speech without interruption and even got a few noises of applause from some of the more sensible shinobi.

After everything calmed down, the gaki left for Ichiraku Ramen, and it's not like I can leave him alone, so I had no choice but to follow.

About half-way there I felt the presence of someone following us. So, naturally, I went to investigate. I left a bunshin in my place as I investigated the situation. It turned out to be that Hyuuga girl, Hinata. I still don't get how the gaki doesn't notice her, or why she's interested in him. Of all the men in the world, she sees him, I don't get it...Oh well...Might as well have some fun messing with them.

As the Hyuuga continued to follow the gaki, I sneaked up from behind and gave a gentle "push". Needless to say, the Hyuuga and gaki ended up in a pile in the middle of the street. I hadn't laughed so hard for 300 years.

Once the two had realized their predicament, they both ended up blushing profusely while the gaki started throwing profanities to me and the Hyuuga ended up fainting from the amount of blood rushing to her head.

After calming down somewhat, I pointed to the Hyuuga, hoping that the gaki would get the hidden message. He turned around, looked down at the Hyuuga, and glared back at me. He picked her up and headed towards the Konoha Hospital. As he walked, many of the citizens turned to look at why he was carrying the Hyuuga Heiress. Not long after the gaki was out of sight, I started hearing people come up with the rumor that they were in love. Oh, if only they knew...

**Well? Whaddaya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, sorry for the really, really, really, REALLY late update, I've had the worst case of writer's block for the last few months. But yeah, here's the next chapter…

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein.

Meetings and Respect

As I waited for the gaki to get back from the hospital, I ate a meal at Ichiraku's. I was just about finished when that freak of a jounin, Anko, sat down next to me and ordered some dango. This was one woman who truly earned my respect. She is by far the most cynical, diabolical, and blood chilling human I have ever met (next to that freak of a snake, Orochimaru of course...). So, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Konnichwa, Anko-san. Doushitteru?"

Stopping in mid-chew, she glanced over out of the corner of her eye. "Eh, can't complain. Yourself?"

"Not bad. You know; good enough not to destroy an entire continent."

Nodding she went back to her dango seemingly unfazed.

After a moment of silence, she said, "What was it like?"

"Hm?"

"In his head, what was it like?"

"Empty. Cold, dark, damp, empty, and very, very, VERY boring."

She laughed a bit at that. "How did you ever pass the time?"

"The one benefit to being in his head: I got to see what he saw and hear what he heard. He gave me some of the biggest laughs of my life. And that's saying something."

"The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, _laughing_? That's something you don't hear about every day."

"Hey, we demons senses of humor too you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I just expected that sense of humor to be aimed more toward death and destruction."

"Well, while that is the primary, we also find some other things hilarious. For example, the fact that Naruto no baka still doesn't know that the Hyuuga girl is obviously smitten with him. I mean, just how much of an idiot does it take to not notice something that obvious?"

"Well, I guess you don't have to be smart to be Hokage."

After finishing her dango, Anko got up, slammed some money on the counter, and said, "Well, it's been nice talkin' to ya, Kitsune. See ya later."

"See ya, also, just for future reference, the name's Yoko. Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Right, see ya later then, Yoko-san."

With that she left.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm pretty sure that if I dragged it on it would get very ugly, very quickly.

Anyway, the next chapter should be coming out soon, please press the shiny green button below. ^_^


End file.
